sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pure (video game)
|EU|September 26, 2008|AUS|October 30, 2008}} | genre = Racing | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 3 Microsoft Windows Xbox 360 OnLive }} Pure is an off-road, quad-bike trick-racing video game for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Microsoft Windows published by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Black Rock Studio (formerly Climax Racing, the developers of the MotoGP and ATV Offroad Fury series). The game was announced on February 14, 2008 and was released in North America on September 16, 2008 on Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, in Europe on September 26, 2008 and in Japan on June 25, 2009. The game incorporates a trick system that rewards the player with speed boosts for successfully pulling off tricks. Gameplay Players race with ATVs across the world, pulling off incredible stunts at extreme heights. There are three different race types: *Freestyle: Perform and combo as many tricks as they can before running out of gas. In the end, the player with the highest score wins. *Sprint: Short races over 5 laps. These come with only one or two jumps and many hard turns, making it important to time the jumps and turns. *Race: Longer races over 3 laps. These have loads of turns, loads of vertigo-inducing jumps. The player has to stay on top of the chart and keep pulling fresh tricks to win. The game has a Trick-System that monitors what kind of tricks the player has been showing off. If the player keeps using the same trick, the tricks become 'stale', but if the player keeps pulling new tricks, he/she gets 'fresh' which is mostly important while playing "Freestyle". Development Pure director Jason Avent has assured gamers that both Xbox 360 versions and PlayStation 3 versions will run exactly the same. At E3 2008, Pure was awarded Best Racing Game of E3 2008 by the Game Critics Awards, Editors’ Choice Award from Official Xbox Magazine (U.S.), Best Driving Game from GameTrailers.com and Best Racing Game on Xbox 360 from IGN. A demo was released on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Marketplace on September 4. The demo features one level of play. The PC demo was made available on October 2.http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/55030 Soundtrack Pure's soundtrack features a wide variety of new artists ranging from house and electronic to hip-hop and rock, but with the menus exclusively playing rock music. Broken Glass by Buckcherry is used in commercials for the game, but is not present on the soundtrack. Reception Pure was well received by critics. Official Xbox Magazine gave it a 9 out of 10. GameRankings gave the game an average score of 84.0% for the PC game, 82.6% for the PlayStation 3 game, and 85.4% for the Xbox 360 game. Metacritic has an average score of 83 out of 100 for both the PC and PlayStation 3 games, and 85 out of 100 for the Xbox 360 game. Ryan Geddes from IGN gave the game an 8.4 out of a possible 10 points, praising that "The controls are intuitive, the tracks are pure eye candy and the tricks are so crazy", but noting that the game lacked depth. References External links *Official website Category:2008 video games Category:Disney video games Category:Off-road racing video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom